


she looks so perfect standing there (and i'm so down)

by PringlesStrongHot (I_LovePringles)



Series: mood: different sides of love [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_LovePringles/pseuds/PringlesStrongHot
Summary: Ahri makes a mental list about what she likes about Kai'sa.aka where Ahri experiences too much gay panic throughout the duration of the fanfic.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: mood: different sides of love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097783
Kudos: 38





	she looks so perfect standing there (and i'm so down)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a remake of a chapter i posted long time ago in one of my stories in asianfanfics. i figure out kahri suited this kind of theme much better.
> 
> edit: i was so sleepy last night i didn't notice some typos and all that so i've corrected it.

In one word, how would you describe Kai'sa? To Ahri, pretty words like gorgeous and breathtaking were an understatement. Kai'sa was far beyond that, and Ahri really can’t place her thoughts into words and well it’s because she becomes a bundle of mess slash a stuttering gay who couldn’t control her thirst whenever the dancer was around her. Kai'sa was out of this world really; her innocent appearance, her eyes turning into crescents whenever she smiles wide, did she mentioned Kai'sa's killer abs? Ahri almost drooled at the sight when she caught Kai'sa taking off her grey shirt one time; she was _really_ covered in sweat after dancing under the sun for heaven knows how long. And that encounter was forever embarked in her memory.

Gladly the two devils with her right now, Akali and Evelynn, haven't noticed anything yet. Or they were just waiting for the right opportunity to pounce on her like a deer caught on headlights. It was their class interval and Akali invited them to eat in the nearest fast food chain outside of their campus, sorry Lux but she’s just not really in the mood to eat burgers right now.

 **“So, if they wanted to confess, they should say it straight to my face and not in some crappy piece of paper!”** Ahri heard Evelynn exasperatedly say beside as Ahri shook herself awake; she was so busy thinking about the dancer that she totally forgot to give the two women her attention. **“Yah, Akali. Tell that classmate of yours that he could suck his own dick if he couldn’t man up and confess to me properly.”**

Akali only cackled while Ahri rolled her eyes, luckily Evelynn was so occupied with the younger that she didn’t notice it. These two looked like they are obviously in love with each other yet they are too chickened out to admit it out loud, well don’t take it from her seriously because she can’t even admit her own feelings out loud too. Ahri followed the two women inside the fast food restaurant; they sat down at an empty table near the windows and Akali grabbed the menu that was placed on top of it. The said woman and Evelynn started arguing on what food to order but Ahri’s eyes remained glued outside of the window.

She was starting to zone out once again until she heard someone squeal, snapping her out of it. Ahri craned her head and saw a piece of yummy meat walking inside the restaurant, and when she meant piece of yummy meat, she meant the perfect Kai'sa. She was wearing a crop top and a _really_ (really tight for Ahri’s liking) jeans topped with a leather jacket. _What a deadly combination,_ Ahri thought as she watched her stride across the restaurant with everyone gawking at her, including her. She could hear faint whispers and muffled squeals of fangirls, Ahri rolled her eyes at them. This must be fate, they are inside one restaurant!

 **“Um, unnie?”** Akali called out, Ahri turned her head towards them and saw the two women staring at her with wide eyes. **“You got- um- you know.”** The first year pointed at her nose and her hand immediately flew to it, she came in contact with something wet and when she removed her hand to look at what it was, she saw blood. Her nose is bleeding, all thanks to the great Kai'sa. Ahri reached out to the tissue dispenser in their table and clogged her nose with tissues, **“You never have nose bleeds unnie, what happened?”**

 **“Probably because of the weather.”** Nope, it’s definitely not because of the weather. _It was all Kai'sa’s fault_ , Ahri wanted to tell the raven head with yellow highlights. **“Don’t mind it.”** Evelynn looked at her weirdly before turning her attention to Akali and started chatting about heaven knows what. Ahri went back to her favorite activity she liked to call ‘I’m going to watch Kai'sa do Kai'sa things’. The dark haired woman was busy chatting with the cashier, and bright smiles were exchanged between the two. She could feel her blood boil, and so in order to keep her sanity in check and not try to drag Kai'sa out of the restaurant, Ahri started to make a list of things that she noticed on the dancer.

  * **_Kai'sa can be charming, innocent, sexy, and adorable or a combination of it._**



No matter what she does, Kai'sa attracts everyone around her like a magnet. Ahri knows this because she experienced it firsthand. Ahri almost slipped on the corridor luckily Kai'sa was able to catch her and tell her to be careful but not before sending a charming smile before helping her upright. Believe it or not, that scene has been stuck in her head for a long time and no matter how hard she tries to push it out, it was no use. She is adorable as she was deadly. And you can’t blame her really; the dancer did wondrous things to her that day, I mean who wouldn’t become gay when a gorgeous woman helps you out? Ahri watched as Kai'sa paid her order, grabbed the burger wrapped in tin foil and her large soda, and sat down on an empty table across theirs.

 **“You have been staring at Kai'sa-ssi like she was some sort of piece of prey.”** Oh crap, the two devils noticed it. Ahri glared at Evelynn who raised an eyebrow at her. **“Oh don’t give me that look, Ahri. I’ve known you since we were kids; we know when you’re gay for someone. And all of us are probably gay for Kai'sa-ssi, so I’ll do you a favor and you’ll thank me for this one. You better head to her table before someone else beats you to it.”** Evelynn pointed behind Ahri, she turned around and saw a woman walking towards the direction of Kai'sa’s table. It was Sivir from Rift University's engineering department and a (very) avid fan of Kai'sa.

Ahri wouldn’t call it an ‘avid fan’ since she knew if someone is gay when she sees one. Sivir is definitely on to Kai'sa. _Oh no, you don’t devil woman! That adorable and insanely sexy deer is mine!_ As if Ahri's feet have a mind of its own, she marches towards Kai'sa’s table and stops before the dancer at the same time as Sivir. Kai'sa looked up as she finished swallowing the piece of burger she ate and saw Ahri towering above her.

 **“Ahri! I didn’t know you were here too!”** Sivir was shocked that Kai’sa, her sweet and innocent Kai'sa, noticed this woman first. Ahri subtly sent a smirk at the woman’s direction, ears and tail flicking. _That’s right bitch, this one’s mine, now scram!_ Ahri was about to do a victory dance but her baby deer (yes, you read it right) turned her head towards Sivir when she saw her waving at her. **“Hello!”** Her baby deer greeted, _no don’t Kai! That woman is a devil!_

**“You must be Kai'sa from the Dance Department, right? I’m Sivir from Engineering, nice to meet you here. I’ve heard you quite a lot.”** Sivir says, letting out her hand for a handshake. Ahri glared at the woman and Kai'sa noticed it, so she just bowed at her slightly. Sivir was taken aback with Kai'sa’s gesture and blushed slightly in embarrassment, Ahri smirked yet again. _Take that! Nice job, baby deer._ Ahri thought.

Kai'sa turned to Ahri who quickly erased the smirk in her face, **“Ri, have you eaten? I can order you something if you want.”** Ahri shook her head, Kai'sa eyed her worriedly. **“Come on, you gotta eat something.”** The dancer stood up and pulled Ahri by the hand towards the cashier, leaving Sivir dumbfounded in her place.

 _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_ Ahri panicked, well panicked was clearly an understatement. She was having an existential crisis right now, Kai'sa is holding her hand! It was every gay’s dream to hold this woman’s gorgeous hands. Ahri fished her phone in the back pocket of her jeans and quickly typed in a text to Akali and Evelynn, this was the first time she discovered the fact that she had the ability to type with one hand. Meanwhile, the two (not really, but almost) couple was busy scrolling on their respective social media accounts when they received a text from Ahri in their group chat.

**_GayForKai'sa: MA, I’M GETTING MARRIED!!!!_ **

**_GayForKai'sa: AAAAAAAA KAI'SA HELD MY HAND, I CAN REST IN PEACE._ **

**“She’s whipped alright.”** Evelynn snorted. She sent a quick text back to Ahri before turning to Akali who was cackling at the gumiho's crisis. **“Wanna make a bet? I bet Ahri will be the first to confess her feelings to Kai'sa-ssi ‘cause she can’t control her hormones.”**

Akali squints her eyes. **“I bet that Kai'sa-ssi would make the first move. I bet 100,000 won on that one.”** Evelynn and Akali stared at each other for minutes then the taller woman smirked.

**“Oh, it’s on.”**

Ahri, however, is having a debate whether or not faint on the spot. Kai'sa was quick on her feet; a while ago she was holding her hand and now her left arm is circled on her shoulder. _Ma, you’ll soon meet your daughter-in-law,_ Ahri was already sure that her cheeks are probably red as Tabasco sauce right now. Butterflies were busy roaming around her stomach and her heart wouldn't calm the fuck down. She craned her head and saw Kai'sa was staring back at her; Ahri immediately looked away and pretended that she was browsing the menu. A chuckle erupted from Kai'sa.

The taller woman cleared her throat, **“It’s on me.”** Kai'sa says, shoving her right hand into her pocket. Ahri's ear rang out as she turned to Kai'sa with a scowl, she wouldn't let this woman spend her money on her. That’s a big no, but still she still likes- well at this point, who am I kidding? She clearly loves the epitome of perfection before her. **“I don’t take no as an answer, Ahri. So you’ll have to force yourself to agree with my terms.”** Kai'sa grinned, but there is something hidden in her smile. Or maybe it was her lust talking to her, Ahri dismissed that thought but her scowl still remained in her face.

 **“No, Kai'sa. I’ll treat you out.”** Ahri was about to fish her wallet from her back when Kai'sa’s sudden grip on her hand prevented her from doing so. The taller woman leaned forward and Ahri took note of her features.

  * **_Kai'sa is both handsome and pretty, and god she can make every girl’s panties wet with just a small smile. She looks good in anything she wears, god even if she wears a plastic bag she’ll still look good in it. Also, she loves to bite her lip, that’s an added bonus._**



And yes, her panties are wet. _Goddamn it, Ahri! No time to be horny!_ Their lips are near to one another and it took all of the gumiho’s willpower not to pounce on her and have sex with her right now. Little did the two know since they are so absorbed in their own world, everyone in the restaurant was looking at them; the two devils were filming the scene. (Ahri would thank them later, well actually it was for blackmail use but don’t tell her.). Karma, Riven, Sona, Fiora, and Rakan, who were the members of the Board of Rift University and a good friend of the two, were there to have a friendly lunch slash meeting but the two didn't notice. The auburn haired woman chuckled, Riven was busy wolfing down her food, Rakan can’t believe what he was seeing right now and had his mouth agape, while Sona was looking at Fiora with suspicion while the latter was explaining that she wasn’t doing anything to push Kai'sa and Ahri into each other by acting as Cupid or something.

 **“Guess my junior is going to have a wife of her own now. I can’t wait to become a god-mother.”** Karma wiped her fake tears as she continued watching the two love birds. But enough of them though, let’s go back to the oh-so gay couple. Ahri and Kai'sa continued their staring contest, but Ahri backed out and blinked fast. She turned around, crossed her arms, knitted her eyebrows and pouted.

Kai'sa laughed. **“Not funny, Kai'sa.”** She said coldly, but the dancer ignored her and continued laughing. Even though she was faking her anger on the outside, she was glad she heard Kai'sa laugh because of her. Ahri felt her ears have been blessed, _to whoever god is out there, I thank you for sending Kai'sa down here._ Ahri's ears swiveled like a satellite dish to the source of the familiar laugh ringing inside the restaurant followed by a small voice saying: **“Karma, everyone is looking at you.”**

 **“Still, my offer stands.”** Kai'sa says, smiling. **“Now pick what you want.”** Ahri groaned but gave in, she isn’t gonna let her live. So she chose the same thing Ahri ordered. **“What does Akali-ssi and Evelynn-ssi like to eat?”**

 **“Just buy them the same thing, Kai. Those two would eat anything you place in front of them, as long as it’s free.”** Ahri says, making Kai'sa laugh again. The dancer told the cashier their order, paid the food and stepped on the side of the line. While waiting for their food, Kai'sa looked at Ahri who was busy on her phone, but the truth is, Ahri was adding another bullet to her list that was inside her head by pretending to use her phone. 

  * **_Kai'sa really looks out on everyone she knows. She loves them more than anything else._**



This was a good thing but Ahri can’t help but to worry about it. She watched Kai'sa give thanks and bid goodbye to the cashier as she carried the tray of food, Ahri offered her help but the taller woman declined politely. The woman's kindness might be taken advantage of by people. Ahri got to their table first followed by Kai'sa, she placed the tray down and reached out to hers on the table across theirs. Akali’s eyes widened while Evelynn had a huge smile plastered on her face as they eyed the food before them. **“Oh my god! Thank you so much for this, Kai'sa-ssi. But you don’t have to, really.”** Evelynn says, but she already reached out to the burger on the tray while Akali munched on hers.

 **“Please, call me Kai'sa. Kai'sa-ssi is too formal.”** Kai'sa says with a smile. She turned to Ahri who hadn't touched her food and she had been staring at it for some time now, so she nudged her. **“Hey, you should eat before it gets cold, Ri. Don’t you like it? Or you want something else?”** Kai'sa heard Akali coughing off the bits of burger that got stuck on her throat, Evelynn dropped hers on the table while her mouth was agape, while Ahri was beet red. It confused Kai'sa why they were acting like that. 

_Breathe in, breathe out, foxy._ Ahri scolded herself, _don’t pounce on Kai'sa. I repeat, don’t pounce on the piece of sexy meat beside you._ Kai'sa eyed on the two women before her, **“Why are you like this?”** Ahri facepalmed, these two are an embarrassment. **“Remind me again why I became your friend?”**

Evelynn regained her consciousness and gathered her burger; thank the food gods nothing has happened to her precious burger. **“You like us, of course. My beauty is an added bonus.”** Akali coughed even harder while Ahri gagged. **“Yah!”** Evelynn slapped Akali on the back, Kai'sa and Ahri's eyes went wide. Okay that was a hard slap. **“Oh shit, sorry Kali!”**

As the two started arguing about the incident, Kai'sa turned to Ahri and nudged her lightly. **“Hey, Ri. Want to get out of here?”** She whispered with a smile, lending out her hand for Ahri to take. Ahri did take it with a smile and a nod, Kai'sa placed Ahri’s untouched burger into the gumiho’s bag (just to make sure, Kai'sa explained) and she led her out of the restaurant. **“So where do you want to go?”** Kai'sa asked, Ahri just stared at her.

 _Take me to the church, marry me._ She said. But let's face it, she was a coward and what would you expect? Well of course, she didn’t say that. She didn’t want to make things awkward with the dancer, so instead she opted for the safe route: **“We could take a walk in the park.”** Ahri suggested and Kai'sa agreed, she let the dance lead her to the nearby park. No one was around since most of the visitors (aka the students) were still in class so they have it all for themselves.

She was swarmed with different indecent thoughts as they strolled silently in the park, Kai'sa didn’t let go of Ahri's hands and held on even tighter, occasionally squeezing it. She wonders if Kai'sa will kiss her in some place here in the park and would lead right to the most awaited sex, but of course, that has a fifty-fifty chance. Ahri looked at Kai'sa and saw the younger woman enjoying the stroll they were having. But come and think of it though, despite all the gayness she is trying to conceal while she’s around this woman, Ahri was really enjoying Kai'sa's company. As if they knew each other for a long time since they were so comfortable with one another despite their meeting months ago, she remembered how Kai'sa first detested skinship which she loved so much, but gradually Kai'sa was the first one initiating it or she let Ahri do it. If they ran into each other in the coffee shop on Saturdays to do homework or read textbooks, they could also talk for hours without running out of topics and all school related works were left forgotten. Also, they exchanged phone numbers recently and started sending each other texts, Akali and Evelynn would usually catch Ahri smiling for basically out of nothing (she reasons out), but they knew she was talking to Kai'sa. In the dancer’s part though, it was all just the same except for the teasing she has to endure everyday coming from her roommate Sarah Fortune, but Sarah was glad Kai'sa found someone who could make her happy.

And then the two of them realized that Cupid hit them hard. (Well, we are all suspecting Fiora has something to do with this and not Cupid, but she said she has “nothing” to do with this so let’s just let her live.)

 **“The weather is nice isn’t it?”** Kai'sa says, breaking the silence between them. Ahri nods, tail swaying calmly behind her while Kai’sa squeezes her hand. **“I always come here whenever I’m on a break. This is my safe haven, and I’m glad that I came here with you.”**

  * _**Kai'sa**_ ** _knows her ways with women._**



Ahri’s gay heart skyrocketed as she added that to her list. **“You really know how to make a girl swoon, Ms. Kai'sa.”** She says, punching the latter’s arms lightly. Kai'sa chuckled before turning to Ahri with a huge smile on her face.

 **“I don’t know how to lie, Ms. Ahri.”** Kai'sa ruffles Ahri's hair with her free hand, smiling even wider before winking. And Ahri knew from that point on, she needs to change Bullet No.4 with-

  * **_Kai'sa REALLY KNOWS her ways with women, she only says that she’s telling the truth, but really she isn’t. Dangerous, I like it._**
  * **_Also, Kai'sa can’t wink._**



Ahri snickers before pulling Kai'sa away, at this point, our resident gay and shy fashion major slash gumihi has now evolved into a certified confident (and still gay) fashion major slash gumiho. To be honest, if I was in Ahri’s position, I’d be kissing Kai'sa senseless. But no, she’s hopeless. Time passed by and Ahri remembered that she had classes to attend to but she was too preoccupied with her moments with her crush. **“Oh shit, Ms. Choi is going to kill me! Kai, I got to go!”** Ahri was about to run when Kai'sa got hold of her hand.

 **“Hey, let me take you back. My classes are about to start too.”** Kai'sa offered, and Ahri agreed almost instantly. It meant more time with the dancer, even though she is spelling her impending doom she doesn’t care. Ahri looked down and saw Kai'sa was holding her hand again. _Damn ma, I’ve fallen deep for this woman._

They arrived on the campus grounds five minutes later (almost, if it weren’t for the shenanigans Kai'sa had in her sleeves) after a brief pit stop in a nearby ice cream truck, of course no one can resist ice cream. Kai'sa can see Ahri’s room in her sights, so she pouted, and of course the older woman noticed this.

 **“Why are you pouting?”** Of course, it seems that Ahri was calm but inside she was screaming for the dancer to marry her and fuck her on the spot. Kai'sa said nothing but halted on her tracks. What the dancer did next was rated 18 but who cares right? _OH MY GOD, KAI'SA FUCKING KISSED ME! ON THE LIPS! MA, I AM REALLY GOING TO GET MARRIED! MA, I’M PREGNANT WITH YOUR GRANDCHILDREN! MA, THIS IS REALLY A DREAM COME TRUE!_

But I hate to burst your bubble, none of that happened, Kai'sa stared at Ahri worriedly for almost a minute now. Apparently, she was just daydreaming. **“Hey, Ri? Are you alright?”** Kai'sa waved her hand over Ahri, the blonde snapped out of her daze. **“Thank heavens!”** Kai'sa sighed in relief, **“What happened, Ahri? Are you sick?”**

 **“Huh? What? No, Kai.”** Ahri waved her hand to assure the dancer she was fine, but Kai'sa stepped closer. The gumiho's heart was still beating fast from her daydream, now it’s going extra miles now that Kai’sawas standing close to her. Kai'sa said nothing and suddenly started to inch her face closer to Ahri, _is my daydream coming true?_ Kai'sa kept advancing and Ahri waited but the dancer just touched her forehead with the back of her hand.

List be damned, her dignity be damned. Ahri grabbed both of Kai'sa's cheeks and kissed her right on the lips. Purple eyes widened but returned the kiss; Ahri deepened it and soon turned out in a full make out session, not caring if everyone sees them in this state. And by everyone, they also meant Karma, Riven, Sona, and Fiora who were on their way to the auburn haired woman's office, earning different reactions from them.

**“Oh god! Get a room you two!”**

**“Did you do this, Fiora?”**

**“For the last time, Sona, I didn’t do anything, I swear!”**

**“Damn teenagers and their hormones.”**

Let’s just say, the two just started dating after that. Akali secretly slid the 100,000 won bill to Evelynn with a grumble, Ahri was about to strangle the two because they made a bet about them but Kai'sa found it amusing. So the two devils were still alive, all thanks to Kai'sa who managed to convince Ahri to let the incident go (with a kiss on the lips of course, Akali was about to scoop her eyes out and Evelynn was ready to jump off the rooftop).

 **“So, unnie. Who was the first one to confess your feelings anyways?”** Akali asked one day while they were eating in the same restaurant where the whole gay mess started. Ahri raised her eyebrows, turned to Kai'sa, and back to the younger woman.

 **“What confession? Who cares at least I got this girl, no one can get near her anymore.”** Ahri smiled while munching on her burger, pinching Kai'sai’s cheeks with her left hand.

Akali and Evelynn groaned while mumbling how much Ahri is gay for Kai'sa and how cliché it was, but like she said, no one cares right? 

**Author's Note:**

> ahri is me whenever my crush is around too, too much gay panic.
> 
> also, do you think kai'sa calls ahri by 'ri' most of the time? 
> 
> thoughts?


End file.
